Jellicle Warriors
by Loves Klaine NOT Blaine
Summary: When Mr. Mistoffelees finds and rescuses two ShadowClan kits, he finds himself thrown into the Clan cats's life. Mean while, Dovewing, a ThunderClan warrior finds connections with cats she didn't even believe existed.
1. Warm and Cold

**Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice! Disclaimer: ME:**** I don't own CATS; it belongs to TSE, ALW, and RUG. Also, I don't own Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter. I only own Dovewing (until EH makes that Dovepaw's warrior name) ****Mistoffelees: ****Nobody owns me! I am a Jellicle!**** Everybody else: ****Um okay?**** Anyway, on with the story!**

-Chapter 1-

"I-I-I'm C-c-c-cold!" stammered Pouncekit. "Well, how can you not be, the wind is crazy out here." Chipkit pointed out to the little brown ShadowClan kit. Her black and brown tail lashed in frustration. "I know we're ShadowClan, but we're just kits! How could Thunderclan make kits sleep out in the open?" Stripekit looked over at her. "I know! Those foxhearts!" the gray striped kit agreed.

Suddenly, a head poked out of the nursery entrance. It was a golden colored She-Cat named Nipkit. "It's very warm in here," she commented. "Yeah, go rub it in our faces," Stripekit mewed, sticking out his tongue, "seeing as you're in there and we aren't."

Nipkit looked astounded. "What! No, I mean, you can come in here if you want." The twins, Stripekit and Chipkit looked at each other for a second. Their glances seemed to say_ should we trust ShadowClan cats? _"Oh, for StarClan's sake we're _kits._ We're not trying to murder you or something!" Nipkit interrupted their thoughts. "Well, I'm going inside. Take it or leave it." And with one last hurried look, all three ShadowClan kits followed her.

Once inside, they were quite warm. "Okay, you can lie here, and you two there." Flipkit, a pure white cat said. "Just don't wake the queens." Following these rules, the ShadowClan and ThunderClan kits all snuggled down.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Others will be longer. R+R, please!**


	2. Fire!

**Hey! Chapter 2! Same disclaimer as before.**

-Chapter 2-

Chipkit POV

_Smoke filled my nostrils as I ran, fast, trying to get away from the awful fire that was taking over my camp, and quickly spreading to the rest of my territory. I struggled to run over the muddy ground fast enough to escape the licking flames. I stumbled, and the fire roared right up to me. I screamed. That's the thing with fire, you see, it shows no mercy. It doesn't care if you're a young kit, a sickly elder, or a young, fit warrior. It just…. attacks. My eyes grew wide as I prepared to die. I couldn't get up to run, and the fire wasn't backing off. But then…._

_ A large body leaped _over _the flame and knocked me out of the way. My mother! "Chipkit, run!" she screeched, and turned to face the fire. "Mommy, no!" But Dawnshadow, her sister, raced over and scooped me up, running quickly away._

_ Then I heard Blackstar's yowl. It was filled with authority, and something else I had never heard in it before: terror. "ShadowClan! Run to the ThunderClan border, now!" And we ran. We arrived at their camp out of breath and gasping. Blackstar turned his large head to Firestar, and did something else I never thought I'd hear from him. He asked Firestar if we could stay in the ThunderClan camp until our camp was rebuilt. I couldn't believe it when ThunderClan said yes. But we couldn't sleep in the dens. We had to sleep outside. Oh well. At least we had somewhere to stay._

I was awoken form my dream with a nudge from Stripekit. I whimpered. "Same dream?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, wanna go for a walk?" he asked me. My eyes lit up. He knew there was nothing I like better than a god adventure. "Well, where shall we go?" I asked. The Thunderpath? WindClan?" "No. Let's go to Twoleg place."

We found a den in Twoleg place that had a window open making it easier to get into. Once inside, we found many places to explore. There was milk, too, lots of milk. But the coolest part was the big wooden thing. It had black and white things on it, and it you pressed your paw on one, it made noise. The noise wasn't very loud, and although I had never heard it before, it was surprisingly pleasant. Suddenly, I heard the twoleg coming. "Quick! Hide!" I screeched. I ran, but the twoleg grabbed Stripekit. "Stripekit! No!" I yelled. But I couldn't do anything while the twoleg was there. But as soon as he walked away, I ran over to the thing he put Stripekit in.

"Stripekit! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah... just a little sore..." he said. "Ahha! I see an opening!" I exclaimed. I will get in and save you. However, I only managed to do one of the two. I did get in, but I found myself trapped. I couldn't get out the way I came in!

"Help us!" We cried in perfect unison.


	3. The Magical Mr Mistoffelees

**Okay, Okay, I don't own CATS or Warriors, blah blah blah… on with the story!**

-Chapter 3-

-Mistoffelees POV-

_Wow, those two remind me so much of the twins, _I thought, staring at the two kits. I have to say, it was quite amusing to see the two wild cats locked up in the human's house. However, I had to get them out, somehow. I waited until the human was gone, then slipped in the door. "Help us, please!" the kittens mewed. I rolled my eyes, and sauntered over to them. I waved my paws, mumbled a few words, and they were out. "Okay," I said, "let's get you back to your parents."

As we walked, the kits introduced themselves as Chipkit and Stripekit. I grinned as they told about their adventures. Boy would Jerrie and Teazer be proud of these two! I became curious. "Have you ever heard of the Jellicles?" I asked them. "Jellicles? What are Jellicles?" Chipkit asked. _Nope, _I thought. _No way._

I escorted the back to their 'camp'. I swept a bow to the she-cat who collected them. She didn't smile. "Are they yours?" I asked her. "No." She replied, and didn't say anymore. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Um…. Dovewing." She answered. "And yours?" She asked. "I? I am…. The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees! The Original Conjuring Cat." Dovewing looked at me funny. Then a voice broke through the silence.

"Mr. Mistofleas?" It was a gray striped tabby kit. I stared at him with dislike. "It's Mr. _Mistoffelees_." I emphasized. "Whatever. Mistoffelees, Mistofleas, same difference." I began to growl. "_Mistofleas._"He said, grinning. That did it. I launched myself at him. Now, had I been a big cat, like Munkustrap, I probably wouldn't have done that. But I am small for my age, and not the best fighter, either. However, Dovewing snarled and flew at me. I had I feeling that this kit was hers. _Oops._ I spun around to face her, and kicked out. She swiped at me, and I ducked. I jumped, but she caught me around the belly, and flipped me over. She pinned me down. "Never," she snarled, "mess with my kits."

I flipped over and began to stalk out. I wasn't hurt, but my pride was injured, and that's the worst. Automatically, I snarled, "Old Deuteronomy won't be happy about this." _Oh wait… she's not a Jellicle, duh. She doesn't know who Old D. is. I feel pretty stupid now._ So what she did say surprised me. "Old Deuteronomy? How do you know?" I stared at her, dumbfounded. _How do you know… about him? _"What do you know about old Deuteronomy?" I croaked my voice hoarse.

"Old Deuteronomy? He's my father. Why?" She looked curious, but there was something else in her eyes, too, like a smirk.

"Well, he's a Jellicle-WHAT! He's your father? He's my father, too!"

**Duhn Dhun Duhn! Well another chapter "Dhun" **** R+R, please. Look! The button's right there!**


	4. Apprentice Ceremony

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnd, now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Magical, the Marvelous….**

**Chapter four!**

-Chapter 4-

-Mistoffelees POV-

"I can't believe it… you're a Jellicle, too!" I could do nothing but stare at the she-cat. "Well, I'm half Jellicle. My mother was a Clan cat." Dovewing cocked her head to the side. "And why are you looking so shocked, Nipkit?" Dovewing stared at her daughter. "Well, you're only half-Clan!" I rolled my eyes. _Whatever. Big deal,_ I thought. Then I shook my head. I needed to be on my way. His was wasting my time. "Okay," I said. "I'm leaving. I do have a life, unlike you cats. But remember," I said, looking at Dovewing. "Just because you're a Jellicle doesn't mean I have to get along with you." She rolled her eyes, and I walked off. "Bye, Mr. Mistofleas!" Prancekit squealed. I snarled and stalked off.

-Chipkit POV-

"I wish he hadn't left," I mumbled to Stripekit. "I really liked him." Stripekit snorted. "You like everybody." Our conversation was interrupted by Nipkit running over to us. "Hey, guys, guess what!" "What?" I mumbled, annoyed. "We get to become apprentices!" Pouncekit's head shot up. He was thinking_ that's great! _"Ummm, is it just you who gets to become apprentices?" Stripekit asked, warily. Nipkit opened her mouth to speak, but I said, "of course it is! We are only guests here. Blackstar can't do random apprentice ceremonies here for random unimportant Kits." And with that, I stomped off.

-Stripekit POV-

"What's up with her today?" Nipkit looked uncertain. "I dunno, I think she's just mad that Mistoffelees left. Personally, I think she has a crush on him." I rolled my eyes. "Or something like that." "Well, crush or not, she doesn't have to be so anti-social. But, because I'm her friend, I'm going to ask Firestar if Blackstar can do your apprentice ceremony, too." My eyes widened. That was wonderful! "Thanks," I murmured, as she walked off.

-Mistoffelees POV-

Little did they know, I was hiding in the bushes the whole time, listening. I figured I should tell Chipkit. I knew where she was. I crept out of the camp, and found her-sure enough- sitting on a little rock just outside the entrance. She jumped when she saw me. "Mistoffelees! I-I didn't hear you coming!" I smirked. "Well, just to let you know, Nipkit went to ask Firestar and Blackstar if you could have your little ceremony thing…. And they said yes." She jumped to her paws. "Really? Oh really? Wow!" She looked ready to race off, but I said "wait. There is something I want in return." She looked at me expectantly. "I want to watch it." She looked taken aback, as if she had thought I would say something different.

"Well, sure, you can…I suppose." She said. "Great!" I meowed. "Thanks!" And I raced off.

A few minutes later, I arrived at my sister's house. I peered through the window and saw her grooming herself. Her humans were nowhere to be seen. "Victoria!" I hissed. A pure white she cat glanced up at me. She smiled and leapt to her paws. "Misto! It's so good to see you. I didn't think I get to see you before the ball." Of course! The ball! I had almost forgotten about the annual Jellicle ball, which was being held in a week at an old junkyard. "Well, Victoria, you're in luck. I wanted to show you something. Well, you see, there are these cats that live in the forest…"

I told Victoria the story, as we walked toward the camp. We arrived just in time to see the end of the ThunderClan ceremony. Nipkit had apparently just become 'Nippaw'. The newly named Prancepaw looked up and smelled the air. "Intruders!" he hissed. I almost fell out the tree we were in, in shock. But then he saw me. "Mr. Misto-oomph!" He gasped as Nippaw jumped on him, preventing him from finishing the insult. She looked up at me nervously. "Sorry, Mistoffelees," she said. Another cat shouldered her way to the front. Dovewing. "Mistoffelees. What are you doing here? And who is this other cat?" _She's some random stranger I just happen to be sitting closely next to in a tree. _"My sister. Victoria." I answered calmly. Well, as calmly as I could when about all of ThunderClan was glaring at me.

"Mistoffelees! You made it! I knew you would! See? I told you he would!" Chipkit looked around proudly at the others. "Hey, Chipkit," I said. "Or is it Chippaw now?" She grinned. "If you ask me that in like, two seconds, I'll say yes." And she marched up to stand in front of Blackstar.

"Chipkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Chippaw. Ivytail, you will be mentor to Chippaw." "Chippaw, Chippaw!" I called along with the rest. Blackstar made Pouncekit Pouncepaw, and Stripekit Stripepaw. "Pouncepaw! Stripepaw! Chippaw!" We all called. This was fun.

A few minutes later, I had to leave, though. After I said my goodbyes, I headed toward the entrance. But someone stopped me. Dovewing. "Mistoffelees…. I want to go to the Jellicle ball."

**Ooo, cliffhanger! So do you think He'll let her? I know, but I'm not telling… yet!**

**Review, please! **


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**I don't own CATS/Warriors... And without further ado… Chapt. 5!**

-Chapt. 5-

-Dovewing POV-

I don't know what convinced me to ask him, or why. Until today, I had only heard of the Jellicles, and I thought they were just a nursery tale. I had no idea I would actually meet a Jellicle Cat, and speak to him. Deep down, I admired Mistoffelees. But I had too much pride to admit it. And he had reason to hate me, and my family. My kit had insulted him, and I had fought him, and I had been rude. And then I asked him if I could go to the ball! How foolish I was! So his answer surprised me.

"Go to the ball? You and your kits? Well, I suppose so…." Those are the words I heard repeatedly in my head as I practiced my dancing. The ball was in less than a week now, and we had so much to learn. Luckily, Mistoffelees and Victoria were helping us. I smiled as I watched Vicky show Flippaw how to stand on one leg and hold the other straight up in the air. "Look, Dovewing! I did it!" She cried, only to fall over a second later. "Good job," Victoria mewed.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees was working with Prancepaw on his lines for the ball. "Normally, new kits just sing with the parent of their gender. But seeing as you don't have a father… you will get some duets, maybe a solo. Let's see… you can sing the line _'Jellicle Cats are rather small' _with Alonzo at the beginning of the Jellicle Ball song. Oh yeah, and of course you need to learn _'Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats…'_" He and Prancepaw continued that, and then Victoria had Nippaw come over with Flippaw to work on voice, too.

I knew my solos. I would be singing instead of Jellylorum, who was apparently sick. _"…Jellicles dry between their toes…" _and so on. I was very thrilled to be going at last. I just hoped that the other cats accepted me and my children. After all, we were strangers, and only half Jellicle. Well, no, I was half Jellicle, and my kits were… um… one quarter Jellicle. Yeah. Not a lot.

-Mistoffelees POV-

Never have I been so hard pressed to teach cats something. In fact, I've only taught Kittens. Its weird teaching older cats. But Dovewing is good, and very patient and willing. So I think the Ball will go well. But we'll just have to see.

-Chippaw POV-

I can't believe we aren't going to this ball –thing. I thought Mistoffelees and I were friends. Friends wouldn't leave each other behind. He says it's only because we're not Jellicles, but I thought all cats were Jellicles. He knows more than he's telling, I'm certain of it. But, oh well. If that's how he wants to be then I guess I don't need him as a friend. In fact, you know what? I don't want to go to this stupid ball. And he should be glad. Because if I was going, I would embarrass him in front of ALL HIS FRIENDS. So ha, Mr. Mistofleas! HA!

-Mistoffelees POV-

Chippaw is mad at me. I think I know why. She's still mad about not going to the ball. I told her it's because she's not a Jellicle. And that's partially true. I mean all cats are Jellicles, because the first cats were Jellicles, and all cats are descended from them. But according to the Jellicle Laws, unless you have a known Jellicle in your past three ancestors, you cannot join the Jellicle tribe. I looked really hard to find a worthy Jellicle, but there wasn't one. Oh well. I tried, at least. Now it's back on her if she's mad.

-Firestar POV-

I can't believe I'm actually sending one warrior and three apprentices off to who knows where. Sandstorm says they'll be fine, and I do trust Mr. Mistoffelees. I have to, anyway. I don't have a choice when he's capable of blowing me into a million pieces.

-Victoria POV-

Only two more days until the ball. We are setting off tomorrow night. These warriors really have improved. Flippaw has the potential to become a really good dancer, and Prancepaw's voice could challenge even the most seasoned Jellicle. Nippaw, too. Dovewing, though, I think, has changed the most. Not just with her signing and her dancing, but also with her attitude. She is no longer the anti-social, angry cat, who had been rude to Misto and me. I was quite proud of them all, but Dovewing definitely gets the 'Most Improved' award. Don't ask me! It's something my humans mentioned once. I think.

-Mistoffelees POV-

"Finally, it's time to leave!" Victoria said, excitedly. "Now, remember, Vicky. You aren't the youngest anymore. You have to set an example for those kittens." I stared at my sister. "Yeah, yeah, I remember!" She said, rolling her eyes. "You only told me, like, 20 times!" "I know," I said. "Nerves." And with that, we set off, amidst several goodbyes.

On the way, we met a few of my friends. "Okay everyone; this is Pouncivial, Tumblebrutus, and Jennyanydots." "Hey," said Nippaw and Flippaw. "Hello," said Dovewing to Jenny. "Jennyanydots, jennyanydots, jennyanydots," Prancepaw muttered under his breath with a laugh. I smirked. "Okay, let's be off!" And we continued the trek.


	6. Munkustrap's Story: The Tale of Allegra

**Hey! I can't believe I'm writing Chapt. 6, because it's only my second day on this story! OMG! Onward!**

-Chapt. 6-

-Mistoffelees POV-

"Okay, everyone, we're here." I said. "Vicky, why don't you go show them where they can sit, while I go get Munkus." "Okay," she said, and I walked off.

"Munkustrap?" I called softly into his den. "Mmmm?" He asked, walking out. "Vicky and I are here, and there are some cats I want you to meet." "Oh, um, okay." He said, and followed me over to where everyone was sitting. He stopped short when he saw them. "Oh, my," he said.

Munkustrap stared at Dovewing. "Allegra?" he asked, quietly. Dovewing's eyes widened. "Munkustrap?" I stared at the two of them, my eyes so wide they must have looked 10 times their size. No one noticed. "Munkus, these are my kits, Flippaw, Prancepaw, and Nippaw," Dovewing said, motioning to each one in turn. "And their Jellicle names are Snowflake, Monkeywing, and Adagio." "Ummm... that's all great, but will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" I broke in, angry.

"Ahh, Misto, it's a long story. Sit down and I'll tell you." Munkustrap said. We all gathered around him like kits, waiting to hear his story.

-Munkustrap POV-

"When I was younger, I was out exploring one day, with Tugger. I saw Old D. with a beautiful young cat. Tugger saw me get all moony eyed over her at once. 'I'll distract him so you can talk to her,' he said. And that he did.

As he led Old D. away, I walked up to the cat. 'Hello, my name is Munkustrap, what's yours?' I asked her. 'My name is Allegra' she told me. I asked her what she was doing with Deuteronomy. She told me that she was his daughter, but he was sending her to live somewhere else. I had heard about the cats that lived in the forest, so I figured that's where she was going. We talked a while longer, but then Old Deuteronomy came back. He laughed and said he was glad we had made friends, but that they had to go. I was very depressed.

Tugger came to me a few days ago and told me that he thought he had seen you, Misto, talking to Allegra. I was so sad that I couldn't believe him. Obviously I was wrong.

The rest you know…..

-Mistoffelees POV-

"So, Dovewing-I mean Allegra- you did know the Jellicles!" I stared at her in utter confusion. "Yes," she said, "but when I came to the clan, Firestar told me I had to put the past behind me. So I did. I pretended the Jellicles never existed. I even had myself convinced... that is, until you showed up with Chippaw and Stripepaw. Then I couldn't hide it anymore. It was real." Allegra sounded so depressed. "Hey, you are here now, and you're gonna have a good time, right?" I asked her. "Yes." She said, smiling. But Munkustrap frowned. "Time!" he yelled. "It's time to begin the ball!"


	7. The Jellicle Ball

**OMG, the story is almost over... probably only one or two more chapters after this one.**

**Same old disclaimer as before… why don't I just shut up and type, huh?**

-Chapter 7-

-Mistoffelees POV-

"_Are you blind when you're born?" _sang Munkustrap.

"_Can you see in the dark?"_

"_Dare you look at a king?"_

"_Would you sit on his throne?"_

"_Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?"_

"_Are you cock of the walk?" _Alonzo, but also Prancepaw-no-Monkeystripe

"_When you're walking alone?"_

"Because Jellicles would, and Jellicles can! Jellicles can and Jellicles can and Jellicles do! Jellicles do and Jellicles can! Jellicles can and Jellicles do!" Everyone sang.

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"_ Perfect, Allegra. Just Perfect.

"_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"_

"_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the streets?"_

"_Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?"_

"Jellicles can and Jellicles do! Jellicles can and Jellicles do! Jellicles can and Jellicles do! Jellicles can and Jellicles do!"

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"_

"_Familiar with candle,"_

"_With book and with bell?"_

"_Were you Whittington's friend?"_

"_The Pied Piper's assistant?"_ That was me!

"_Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?"_

The song continued on and on. I have to say, it went quite well.

After that was the naming of cats, followed by the Invitation to the Jellicle ball. Then there was Jennyanydots. But the song after that was the one that annoyed everyone to no end.

"_Meow. Meow."_

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"sang everyone except Allegra.

"_If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse. _

_If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house_

_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse."_

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!"

"_And there isn't any need for me to shout it."_

"For he will do as he do do"

_And there's no doing anything abow, abow, about it!"_

Me: _"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,"_

I looked at Allegra in surprise. She had sung my line, too! She leaned toward me and whispered "Can you make him shut up?" "If only," I replied with a grin. I sort of zoned out for the rest of the song, and before I knew it, it was time for The Jellicle Ball!

"_Jellicle cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one, come all, the Jellicle moon is shining bright; Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."_

"_Jellicle Cats are Black and White,_

_Jellicle Cats are rather small," _Alonzo again, with Prancepaw.

"_Jellicle Cats are merry,"_

"_and bright!"_

"_And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul."_

"_Jellicle cats have cheerful faces."_

"_Jellicle Cats have bright black eyes."_

"_We like to practice our airs and graces," _I sang.

"_And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise!"_

"_Jellicle Cats develop slowly"_

"_Jellicle Cats are not too big"_

"_Jellicle Cats are roly-poly"_

"_We know how to dance a Gavotte and a Jig." _That was me and Skimble.

"_Until the Jellicle moon appears,"_

"_We make our toilette and take our repose."_

"_Jellicles wash behind their ears."_

"_Jellicles dry between their __toes__." _Ha, I was so proud of Allegra. She sounded just like Jelly!

"_Jellicle Cats are White and Black"_

"_Jellicle Cats are of moderate size."_

"_Jellicles jump like a Jumping Jack."_

"_Jellicle Cats have moonlit eyes."_

"_We're quiet enough in the morning hours; we're quiet enough in the afternoon."_

"_Reserving our terpsichorean powers"_

"_To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon!" _Ha, ha, that was me and Munkus!

"_Jellicle Cats are black"_

"_And white!"_

"_Jellicle Cats as we said are small"_

"_If it happens to be a stormy night,"_

"_We will practice a caper or two in the hall." _Me and a few others sang that line.

"_If it happens the sun is shining bright,"_

"_You would say we had nothing to do at all."_

"_We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball!"_

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle cats come one come all the Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"

The rest of the ball went by pretty quickly, In fact, there were no Macavity scares at all. Finally, it was time for my song. Tugger did his little introduction quite well, I must say.

"_You ought to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat. The Greatest Magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees Conjuring Turn!"_

"_And we all say, Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"_

"_He is quiet he is small he is black, from his ears to the tip of his tail._

_He can creep through the tiniest crack; he can walk on the narrowest rail. _

_He can pick any card from the pack. _

_He is equally cunning with dice. _

_He is always deceiving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice!_

_He can play any trick with a cork._

_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste._

_And if you look for a knife or a fork, and you think it is merely misplaced…_

_You have seen it one moment, but then... it is gone!_

_And you find it next week, lying out on the lawn!_

_And we all say:"_

"_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"_

Me: _"Presto!" _I had come down on the wire again, and was shooting sparks out of my paws.

"_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"_

"_And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens, right out of a hat!"_

I then did some more random conjuring tricks. Then it was time for my big finale. I chose an assistant, (Nippaw) and tossed magic cloth over her. I waved my paws and muttered some words.

"_And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens, right out of a hat!"_

I threw my hands up, therefore, pulling off the cloth. There, where Nippaw had been, was Chippaw! "Welcome," I murmured to her.

"_And we all say, Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?_

_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"_

I waltzed away, and came back with Nippaw.

"_Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"_

I jogged up to the tire, and faced away from the crowd.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, _

_The Magical!"_

I turned around, raising an arm.

"_The Marvelous!"_

I raised the other.

"_Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

I jumped up, touched my toes, and disappeared in a puff of glitter.

A minute later, I reappeared next to Victoria. When Munkustrap saw me, he nodded, and began his speech.

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year, on the night we make the Jellicle Choice. For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer, full of wonders one Jellicle, only will see. And Jellicles ask, because Jellicles dare: Who will it be?"

"_Who will it be?"_

Then he went off to talk to Old D.

This was the resting time, where we all sort of walked around, and talked, and wondered who they would pick. The words echoed in my mind. _Who will it be?_

**How was that? Two more chapters probably!**


	8. Who will it be?

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter… I may write a sequel. And for you crazy people who don't know what ThunderClan and ShadowClan are (shame on you), they are cat clans from the series Warriors. I don't own CATS. **

-Chapter 8-

-Mistoffelees POV-

"Who do you think it's going to be?" The question spread like wildfire across the junkyard. "I dunno… Gus, maybe?" that was Bombalurina. "May very well be," said her sister, Demeter. "He's getting a bit old, huh?" I snorted. _A _bit _old? You've got to be kidding me._

I wandered off, not really interested, and quite tired after singing my song. I sat down on an old tire, and closed my eyes.

I was awoken a few minutes later by Victoria's excited voice. "Misto, oh isn't it great?" "Is what great?" I asked, confused. "Who they chose for the Heaviside Layer, of course!" she exclaimed. My expression had not changed, except maybe to an even more confused look. "Wait, you mean… you don't know?" She looked amazed. Then she shrugged, and began to walk off.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me who it is?" I called after her. Victoria turned to look at me. "Sorry, but no. Old Deuteronomy forbids anyone but himself or Munkustrap to say who it is. Sorry."

I frowned. Then I grinned. I had an idea. I hurried over to Allegra/Dovewing. "Oh, Mistoffelees, isn't it exciting?" She asked me. "Well, it would be a lot more exciting if I knew who it was." "Oh, you don't know?" She asked, looking surprised. "No." I grinned. "Who is it?" I looked at her hopefully. "Oh, I'm sorry Mistoffelees, but I can't tell you that." _Darn._ _There goes my one hope… wait! No! There is one more chance!_

I walked away, and headed toward the apprentices. "Hey, guys. Do you know who's going up?" I asked them. "Yup," they answered. "Who is it?" I asked casually, grinning to myself. "Sorry. We can't tell." They said, smiling. I frowned, and my eyes grew wide with anger. I turned around.

"Peakes and Pollicles!" I exclaimed. "No one will tell me!" Exasperated, I went to every cat, asking them if they knew. And the answer was either "No," or "Yes, but we can't tell." Finally, I gave up. I walked away, my tail dragging and sat on the old tire with my head bent. Nobody even looked at me as they ran by. I sighed. This was no fun.

-Victoria's POV-

"He looks really depressed. Maybe we should tell him." I said to Allegra, as I stared at my brother. "No!" Allegra looked shocked. "First of all, if there was ever a time to not lose Old D.'s trust, it's now." I nodded in agreement. That much was true. "And besides," she went on, "He could always ask him, himself." My eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that before?

I walked over to my brother. "Hey, Misto," I meowed. "What? You don't care, why are you even talking to me?" He growled. "Oh, Misto, I do care. That's why I wanted to tell you that you should ask Deuteronomy yourself." I smiled. He couldn't resist that. And I was right. He got to his paws, and walked in the direction of Old D. and Munkustrap.

-Mistoffelees POV-

"Deuteronomy?" I asked him. He looked down at me. "What is it, Mistoffelees?" I was wondering if you could tell me who is going to the Heaviside Layer."

He regarded me sadly. "I have already told too many cats. I wouldn't have told this many, but she's such a popular cat. And I mainly told the people within earshot that were there in the right place at the right time. So, no, I won't tell you. You will just have to wait. Although I suppose you do have a right to know…" I looked up hopefully. "… But no." old Deuteronomy finished. I gave a sigh and walked off. That was that. I would have to wait.

**Oh no, poor Misto, he must be so depressed right now, in fact I know he is. Well... was. You see, this story took place in a game with stuffed animals I played with my friend, so… he already suffered. Now he knows! And she's up there now… oops! I just gave you a hint!**

**Tell you what. Here's a contest. First reviewer to guess correctly who goes up will get mention on my profile. And to make it fairer, when I say the cat in the next chapter, I will write her name with stars like this: *************. And that is no hint to the name right there! The cats name will be announced in this part of the next chapter. So start guessing!**


	9. Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer!

**And now, ladies and Gentlemen…. The moment you've all been waiting for… may I present to you… the final installment of the Jellicle Warriors Story…. Chapter 9! Hey, no one has entered the reviewing contest yet! *puts on pouting face* R+R!**

-Chapter 9-

-Mistoffelees POV-

I waited for the announcement of the chosen one. I had to know. I just had to. "Finally!' I exclaimed when Munkustrap sang, "Now, old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life!" We all turned our heads to Old Deuteronomy, and he said, "the cat is… *******!" My head whipped around to stare at her. She was smiling, but she looked sad, and a little nervous. I have to admit, she was the last cat I expected to go up to the Heaviside Layer. In fact, everyone looked quite a bit shocked. Then, as if mechanically, we all moved forward, wishing to speak to her, and touch her, and just look at her. After everyone had gotten a chance, we all moved away, and began to sing.

"_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel, _

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!"_

-*******'s POV-

I still can't believe he chose me. Me! It's pretty amazing. In fact, while I can think of a million reasons to not choose me, I can't find a single reason to choose me! Still, I guess I shouldn't be moping; it's a great honor to be chosen to go up to the Heaviside Layer. Even I know that. It will be hard, not being with my family and friends.

Now, I know there is dispute about what goes on up here. So let me get one fact straight. You die. Yes, it's true. But in a few days, maybe less, I shall be reborn. I shall come back as myself… only not quite. I will have no memories of the Jellicles, or the clans... of anything. Others may recognize me, but I will not know them. I will still look like myself, though, completely and undeniably me. Just, I will have a different name, no longer ********, or *******. Oh well. A chance to relive my kithood, it will be good. And besides, there's no going back now.

I only hope Mistoffelees will remember me for this, and not how I used to be… I owe it to him, all of this. I would not be here if he hadn't helped me. And for that, I'm grateful. Eternally grateful.

**Ha-ha, I decided to write an epilogue. So you won't know who "*******" is until the end of next chapter! Muah hah hah hah! R+R **_**please**_**! **


	10. Epolouge: Gone, But Not Forgotten

**Alright, this is it: the final chapter, **_**er**_**, epilogue, Gone, But Not Forgotten.**

**However, I know why you are so excited. You want to find out who the mystery cat is (and I don't mean Macavity!) **

-Epilogue-

-Mistoffelees POV-

The Jellicles were celebrating, but we were also mourning. Mourning for the death of *******. "Um, Misto?" Victoria asked me. "Yeah?" I whispered quietly. "Well, she wanted me to go and check on the kits every once and a while, and I suppose you could come, too. How does that sound?" I bowed my head, and didn't answer. I couldn't understand why a cat would want to die early, just to be reborn as someone different. So the death of the chosen cats always bugged me. In fact, I didn't talk much after they went up, as you can see.

"Oh, come on, you weren't even that close to her," Victoria tried to comfort me. I sighed. "But I shouldn't have let her come! If I hadn't she wouldn't have died!" Victoria looked stricken. "Mr. Mistoffelees, that cat made her own decisions. You couldn't have stopped her if you tried. And besides, she could've said no to the Heaviside Layer."

_"No,"_ I murmured. _"Not really."_ But Victoria didn't respond, and I realized that the thought was just in my head.

The Jellicles gathered together on last time, a few minutes later, to sing on final song.

"_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement,_

_Has the moon lost her memory, she is smiling alone._

_In the lamp light, the withered leaves collect at my feet,_

_And the wind,_

_Begins to moan._

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight,_

_Let your memory lead you, open up, enter in._

_If you find where the meaning of what happiness is,_

_Then a new life_

_Will begin._

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight,_

_I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then. _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memory, _

_Live again._

_Every street lamp_

_Seems to beat a _

_Fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_And a street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning._

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise,_

_I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in._

_When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too,_

_And a new life,_

_Will begin."_

**Okay, did you like it? Well, for those of you who don't already know, the chosen cat was… **

**Allegra/Dovewing! And I used the stars to spell Allegra, so sorry if you were confused. **

**Please, one final time…**

**Read and review!**

**-Mr. Mistofleas**

**P. S. Congrats to NyokaDelFanfiction for being the first reviewer… and she's absolutely right! Good job *Gives big thumbs up!***


End file.
